Capture à Moscou
by Nellana
Summary: Guerre froide. Un espion est capturé sur le territoire de l'URSS, et va même avoir le privilège d'être interrogé par la nation russe en personne. Toutefois, les murs insonorisés des prisons moscovites peuvent cacher un tout autre genre de torture. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de deux adversaires qui se détestent autant qu'ils se fascinent... boyxboy, explicit.
1. Capture à Moscou

Miou tout le monde !

Gosh ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté... On va dire que c'est pas grave hein ^^'

Bon normalement je l'ai précisé dans le résumé mais je vais le redire ici :

ce texte parle de rapports sexuels explicites entre hommes, si ça vous dérange, personne ne vous oblige à lire.

Prière aux homophobes de rebrousser chemin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à celleux qui restent, et protégez-vous dans la vraie vie pendant les rapports !

Disclaimer : je suis à peu près sûre que ce genre de scène n'est pas passé dans l'animé ou le mange de maître Himaruya, mais les personnages sont quand même à lui. Le reste (fufu) appartient (entre autres) à mon imagination légèrement débridée.

* * *

Un soir de novembre 1962, quelqu'un toqua poliment à la porte d'un bureau de Moscou.

\- Entrez.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il avait encore perdu au tirage au sort qui désignait inévitablement celui qui devait entrer dans le "bureau maudit". Personne ne s'en approchait ou n'y entrait de son plein gré.

\- Oui ?

Un instant, le jeune homme observa celui qui faisait trembler tout le gouvernement d'un seul regard. Un homme grand, enveloppé de son inévitable manteau et de sa non moins inévitable écharpe. Personne ne savait pourquoi il la portait tout le temps, et personne ne s'était jamais risqué à le lui demander.

\- Ca... Camarade Bradinsky, le KGB souhaite vous faire part d'une information importante.

\- J'écoute.

La terrible nation russe n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de ses papiers et son interlocuteur pria pour qu'il en reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte.

\- Un... un espion a été capturé par nos services.

\- Tiens donc...

Ivan releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui lui annonçait la nouvelle et fut satisfait de le voir terrorisé. Avec un de ses fameux sourires annonciateurs du pire, il encouragea le messager à poursuivre.

\- Il semble qu'il se soit fait prendre pour permettre à tout un groupe de s'échapper, mais il refuse de parler.

\- Et bien, faites ce que l'on fait dans ces cas-là. Aux dernières nouvelles, les camarades du KGB savent parfaitement comment rendre bavard n'importe qui.

\- C'est le problème. Il a été capturé hier soir, et il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis, malgré la... la persuasion des officiers.

\- Un coriace ? Ça faisait longtemps, sourit-il plus cruellement. C'est gentil aux camarades de penser à moi.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas tout, camarade Bradinsky.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il... il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui.

\- Bizarre ? releva Ivan en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ses... ses blessures, reprit le jeune homme en cherchant ses mots. Elles se referment.

\- C'est assez naturel ça.

\- Pas à la vitesse observée par les camarades.

La nation russe ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grand. Se pourrait-il... ? Il se leva soudainement, attrapa son robinet et sortit en signifiant implicitement au messager de le suivre.

\- Vous avez trouvé sa nationalité ?

\- Non, il était habillé en civil et n'avait aucun papier sur lui.

\- Description physique.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, il faudra demander aux... aux camarades du KGB.

\- Alors vous ne me servez à rien.

Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement et s'empressa de fuir à toutes jambes dans l'autre sens. Conscient de son effet, Ivan sourit avant de sortir du bâtiment, de rentrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait et d'indiquer une adresse à son chauffeur. Celui-ci eut un léger frisson en reconnaissant l'adresse. Quand son passager sortirait du bâtiment, il faudrait avoir prévu plusieurs serviettes pour ne pas tacher les sièges de rouge.

Arrivés devant l'une des redoutables et redoutées prisons de l'Union Soviétique, Ivan inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer, son robinet toujours à la main. Personne ne lui posa la moindre question et les couloirs se désertèrent devant lui. En entrant dans le bureau d'accueil, il sourit presque gentiment au secrétaire.

\- Il paraît que vous avez un invité spécial depuis hier soir.

\- Ou... oui, j'appelle immédiatement l'officier qui l'a capturé.

Celui-ci accourut au bureau en espérant que la patience limitée du représentant ne serait pas épuisée avant qu'il arrive.

Lorsqu'il entra complètement essoufflé dans la pièce, la nation russe venait tout juste de commencer à tapoter sur l'acier du bureau.

\- Ah, lieutenant. Pour un peu, je vous aurait attendu.

\- Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ignorais quand vous arriveriez et...

D'un geste, Ivan envoya balader les excuses comme les explications.

\- Le prisonnier. L'espion. Je veux un rapport complet immédiatement et le voir dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans le langage Bradinsky, les plus brefs délais signifiaient sur l'instant et même un peu avant. En marchant à bonne allure dans les couloirs mal éclairés, l'officier fit le rapport qui lui avait été demandé.

\- Nous l'avons capturé hier soir dans les rues de la capitale. Il a prétendu être seul sur le moment mais nous sommes persuadés qu'il ne l'était pas et s'est laissé capturer pour permettre à ses complices de s'échapper.

\- Vous les avez attrapés ?

\- Malheureusement pas encore, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Dommage. Autre chose ?

\- Il est incroyablement résistant aux diverses méthodes de persuasion, rien n'a pu lui faire desserrer les dents depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Et ses blessures guérissent à une vitesse anormale.

Ivan resta silencieux mais accéléra encore, au point de forcer l'officier à presque courir pour ne pas se faire dépasser. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte un peu à l'écart et le représentant siffla.

\- Vous l'avez mis dans la grande salle ?

\- Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'en voyant qu'aucune méthode habituelle ne marchait, les camarades ont pensé utiliser d'autres méthodes et l'ont transféré ici.

\- Il y a quelqu'un avec lui ?

\- Pas depuis ce midi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les camarades ont pensé que... que vous seriez le plus à même de... régler le problème, débita l'officier en guise d'explication, et ne l'ont plus touché depuis le moment où la décision de vous appeler a été prise.

\- J'apprécie l'initiative. La pièce est toujours insonorisée ?

\- Aucun son ne filtrera jamais de cette salle.

\- Parfait. Laissez-moi seul avec lui.

\- Bien.

Et l'officier repartit presque aussi vite qu'il était venu. En entendant le battant du couloir se fermer, le russe prépara son plus beau sourire avant de pousser la porte blindée. S'il avait vraiment l'invité exceptionnel qu'il espérait, il se devait de soigner son entrée. Dans un grincement infernal, il poussa la lourde porte et entra. Des instruments aux effets plus ou moins douloureux étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, et un poêle à bois diffusait une légère chaleur. Néanmoins, le regard d'Ivan fut immédiatement attiré par une silhouette assise le long du mur. Torse nu, des marques de brûlures et de tortures diverses marquant encore sa chair, les poignets attachés par de lourdes menottes le forçant à garder les bras levés, se tenait un jeune homme blond et musclé à qui on avait – sans doute ironiquement – laissé ses lunettes.

\- Kolkolkol... Bonjour Alfred.

L'américain releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Seul un air de défi brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Ivan s'approcha sans cesser de sourire et le força à relever complètement le menton avec son robinet.

\- J'aime ce regard... Tu m'avais manqué, _Д__етка__._

Alfred eut une expression furieuse et lui cracha au visage. Légèrement surpris, Ivan essuya l'attaque avec son doigt et le lécha consciencieusement.

\- Quel accueil... Je t'ai connu plus chaleureux, fit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Encore une fois, l'américain resta silencieux.

\- Enfin... Au moins tu n'es pas trop abimé. Le temps de me mettre à l'aise et nous allons nous amuser. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si j'enlève quelques épaisseurs, il devrait bientôt faire une chaleur d'enfer ici.

Si possible, Alfred resserra encore davantage sa mâchoire. En prenant tout son temps, Ivan enlevait son manteau et ce qu'il y avait dessous pour se retrouver torse nu. En se tournant vers son prisonnier, il eut un moment d'hésitation et enleva finalement son écharpe aussi. Puis il s'approcha de tous les instruments à sa disposition et promena sa main sur quelques-uns d'entre eux.

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir par quel jouet commencer... Tu as une préférence ?

\- Si tu tiens à le savoir, j'ai déjà eu droit à tout ce qui se trouve dans cette salle.

Surpris, le russe se retourna. Le ton ironique de l'américain était empreint de défi et d'une forme de fierté. Une pointe de colère fit frémir Ivan en imaginant ce que ses officiers avaient fait subir à Alfred en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il allait avoir un petit ménage à faire.

\- Tsss... Pas très gentil de leur part.

\- Sinon tu me détaches et on règle ça entre nous.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, подсолнечник. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire où sont passés tes amis ?

\- Bien sûr, et puis après je vais te filer tous les noms de code et les mots de passe que je connais pour t'aider à couler mon pays.

\- Ce serait adorable de ta part.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, sweetheart.

\- Tu ne me donneras jamais les vrais, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le russe.

\- Tu doutes de ma parole maintenant ? fit semblant de s'offusquer l'américain.

Ivan se rapprocha jusqu'à tenir le menton d'Alfred dans sa main.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, _любимый_.

Et il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ôta sa main de la mâchoire de son amant pour venir caresser son dos et ses fesses, sans cesser pour autant de ravager ses lèvres.

Parce qu'il en était ainsi entre eux. Parce que celui qui faisait l'autre prisonnier avait le dessus au lit. Parce que toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux ne pouvait être évacuée que dans du sexe sauvage et passionné.

Les yeux brûlants, Ivan relâcha enfin l'emprise qu'il avait sur la bouche de son amant. Un peu de salive coula sur la joue d'Alfred, qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Haletant, ses yeux hurlaient au russe de passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais ce dernier avait décidé de prendre davantage son temps. Il alla lécher les quelques gouttes qui restaient sur la joue du blond avant de promener ses lèvres sur le cou et le torse glabre de son amant, suçotant et mordillant les zones qu'il savait lui faire le plus d'effet. Un premier gémissement échappa à l'américain quand Ivan se pencha plus précisément sur un de ses tétons. Après l'avoir torturé comme il le méritait, le russe remonta pour pouvoir mettre sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant et plaquer leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Le contact électrisa Alfred qui en soupira de désir.

\- Oui... crie pour moi... murmura Ivan à son oreille. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-le moi.

\- You know I'll never say that...

Ivan fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son amant depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient cédé à leurs pulsions. Pour se venger de son manque de coopération, il retourna dévorer les lèvres d'Alfred et franchit aisément la barrière de chair pour aller mêler sa langue à celle de l'américain. Et en guise de punition, il le força à allonger ses jambes pour se mettre à genoux au-dessus de lui, bassin contre bassin. Alfred ne pouvait manquer de sentir leurs érections respectives frotter l'une contre l'autre dans cette position et il grogna de frustration. Ravi de son effet, Ivan rompit leur baiser et posa ses mains sur les joues de l'américain pour remonter doucement ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets menottés.

\- Pourtant, tu sais que je n'aime pas être contrarié...

\- Sorry darling, i'm stubborned too, sourit Alfred.

\- You're not sorry at all, you sexy liar... répliqua Ivan sur le même ton.

Il savait par expérience que son amant adorait l'entendre parler sa langue. Quel dommage qu'Alfred se refuse à apprendre plus de quelques mots de russe... Joueur, il fit semblant de détacher les fers du blond avant de retirer ses mains et se délecta du regard surpris puis furieux de l'américain lorsque celui-ci tenta de libérer ses poignets. D'une main, il se remit à caresser sa joue alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers l'entrejambe de son amant pour défaire rapidement ceinture et autres obstacles gênants.

\- Tu peux me détacher maintenant, fit Alfred dont la voix était légèrement plus tremblante que de coutume.

\- Mmm... Niet. J'aime t'avoir à ma merci.

\- You fucking...

\- Ton langage, l'interrompit Ivan d'un léger ton de reproche.

Et pour s'assurer qu'il allait effectivement se taire, il s'assura d'occuper sa bouche suffisamment pour lui ôter toute idée de protestation. Pendant ce temps, sa main avait terminé son travail et trouvait son chemin jusqu'à la virilité dressée d'Alfred. Une première caresse sage fit frissonner son corps entier contre le mur, et lorsque le russe le prit complètement en main pour une séance masturbatoire digne de ce nom, les gémissements de l'américain emplirent de nouveau la pièce. Bientôt il ne fit plus aucun effort pour cacher son désir et suppliait son amant de le prendre immédiatement.

Les yeux parme d'Ivan se mirent à briller d'une lueur de désir teintée de folie et il déchira le tissu encombrant qui recouvrait les jambes d'Alfred avant de le soulever sans effort, en baissant son propre pantalon juste ce qu'il fallait. Presque automatiquement, l'américain entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et lui lança un regard brûlant où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude. Le russe comprit immédiatement et son visage eut une expression de plaisir sadique. Il approcha ses doigts de la bouche du blond en un ordre muet, qui grogna avant de les prendre en bouche pour les enduire de salive. Pendant ce temps, il sentait le membre dur d'Ivan frotter contre son intimité, rapidement envahie par les doigts de son amant. Il ne resta qu'une minute pour le préparer à l'accueillir et s'enfonça progressivement, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de l'américain. Une ou deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Ivan les vit et alla immédiatement les récupérer d'un baiser avant d'éloigner un tout petit peu son visage pour observer l'expression d'Alfred. Plaisir, douleur et désir se mêlaient de façon égale et cette vision l'excita au point d'oublier tout le reste. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et retourna l'embrasser, en même temps qu'il entrait entièrement dans l'intimité de son amant.

Le petit cri que l'américain eut à cette sensation se perdit dans leur baiser et son esprit ne fut plus capable de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Ivan. Ivan qu'il détestait. Ivan et son corps qui l'excitait même quand ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Ivan qu'il voulait voir perdre. Ivan qui lui faisait voir les étoiles à chaque fois qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Ivan qu'il désirait plus que tout. Dans ces rares moments d'intimité entre eux, il lui semblait que tout son monde tournait autour de lui.

Inconscient des pensées de son jeune amant, Ivan se laissait emporter par une vague de sensations délicieuses en bougeant à l'intérieur de lui. Il accéléra jusqu'à trouver le rythme qui lui convenait le mieux et savoura chaque cri, gémissement ou soupir d'Alfred. Leurs corps en sueurs, l'un attaché et plaqué contre un mur, l'autre le portant tout en le pénétrant sans la moindre douceur, bougeaient presque ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Ivan se retire d'un coup, provoquant un hoquet de surprise d'Alfred.

\- Why... what are you...

\- Chut... fit le russe en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

De son autre main, il alla enfin libérer les poignets de l'américain qui s'agripa aussitôt à lui. En souriant, il le porta jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait étalé son manteau et s'allongea en positionnant d'autorité Alfred au-dessus de son bassin. Celui-ci sourit, tentateur, et s'installa juste sur son sexe dressé sans le faire entrer pour autant.

\- Envie d'être en-dessous, sweetheart ?

\- Ne rêve pas trop, répliqua le russe.

Et il l'empala de force en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches, arrachant un nouveau cri au blond. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard féroce en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour s'équilibrer, avant de commencer à bouger de lui-même. Ivan aimait ce regard, à la fois soumis et indomptable. Il aimait pénétrer son amant tout en le laissant au-dessus de lui. Il aimait lui laisser une marge de manoeuvre pour se rappeler qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais le dominer totalement.

Au dessus de lui, Alfred cherchait le meilleur angle et le meilleur rythme pour les faire jouir tous les deux. Tout d'un coup, il se redressa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sans cesser de monter et redescendre sur le sexe de son amant. Il savait depuis le temps que c'était le genre de tactique qui excitait Ivan au-delà du raisonnable. Un grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait parfaitement réussi et il se retrouva soudainement culbuté pour atterrir sur le dos, jambes écartées. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de sourire de son effet qu'il se faisait de nouveau pénétrer brutalement, plus fort et plus rapidement. Son amant cherchait un point précis de son anatomie qu'il trouva rapidement, arrachant un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres à l'américain. Avec un sourire sadique, Ivan entreprit de pilonner la prostate d'Alfred, qui se mit à hurler son nom. Entendre son amant crier décupla le plaisir du russe, qui se déversa bientôt en lui, entraînant une seconde plus tard l'orgasme du blond dont la semence se répandit sur leurs ventres. Haletant l'un comme l'autre, ils se regardaient, repus sans vraiment l'être.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser partir ? tenta Alfred en souriant.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser t'enfuir sans avoir quelques infos, j'ai une réputation à tenir, répliqua Ivan sur le même ton.

\- On dirait qu'on est dans une impasse alors.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi...

Et le russe fondit de nouveau sur la bouche de son amant, qui lui rendit son baiser avec force. Sous l'effet des caresses, leurs sexes retrouvèrent bientôt leur vigueur et les cris emplirent de nouveau tout l'espace.

Ils eurent effectivement besoin de toute la nuit pour trouver un accord.

-oOo-

Dans le courant de la matinée, Ivan signa un ordre de transfert du prisonnier vers un des goulags sibériens. Malencontreusement, le convoi fut attaqué sans qu'aucun soldat n'y survive et Alfred disparut dans la nature sans laisser de traces.

De retour à Washington, il fut chaudement félicité par son président qui lui demanda naturellement comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir.

\- Un héros s'en sort toujours, répondit simplement Alfred avec un clin d'oeil.

-oOo-

Deux mois plus tard, un jeune officier rentrait dans le bureau d'Alfred en courant et sans frapper.

\- Mister Jones !

\- I'm the hero !

\- Les services secrets ont capturé un espion qui repartait de Cuba !

\- Quel genre d'espion ?

\- Grand, des yeux bizarres, l'air hyper dangereux, il a gravement blessé dix hommes avant d'être attrapé, rien n'arrive à le faire parler, ses blessures se referment trop vite, et...

\- Son arme ? coupa Alfred en se levant.

\- Alors c'est un peu bizarre, ça ressemblait à un espèce de tuyau ou de robinet et...

\- Où a-t-il été emmené ?

\- Il est en Floride mais...

\- J'y vais. Que personne ne le touche jusqu'à mon arrivée. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas...

* * *

Hum. Je crois que c'est le moment de ressortir le #puretéinnocence hein.

Pour les curieu. , les mots en russes sont des petits surnoms affectueux (mon tournesol, mon chéri, etc) que j'espère avoir traduits correctement (si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir). Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit mot pour me donner votre avis ;)

Sinon, encore une fois, quand vous avez des rapports dans la vraie vie, protégez-vous nondidiou !

Plein de sorbet citron-framboise pour vous ! (la canicule c'est le maaaaaaal)


	2. Capture en Floride

Miou tout le monde !

Deuxième texte qui vient en complément de celui publié la semaine dernière (c'est important l'égalité hein). Merci pour vos retours d'ailleurs :)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : eeeeeeet c'est toujours Himaruya qui possède Hetalia (à mon grand regret)

* * *

Un après-midi de janvier 1963.

En descendant de l'avion, Alfred avait un air sérieux assez inhabituel chez lui. Le responsable des services secrets gouvernementaux de la Floride, un cinquantenaire au crâne dégarni, était venu l'accueillir personnellement et l'avait immédiatement conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, une imposante berline noire aux vitres teintées. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux écourtèrent les présentations pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Jack Dorman.

\- Alfred Jones.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéresseriez autant à ce... petit problème, attaqua l'officiel.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, répliqua Alfred sur le même ton.

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, et eut un sourire malsain.

\- Besoin de se défouler ? fit-il franchement.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, sourit le blond.

\- Je peux comprendre. Et puis après tout, un prêté pour un rendu. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un petit tour à Moscou cet hiver.

\- Vous comprenez vite.

\- Je ne serais pas à ce poste sans ça.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau sourire entendu, et Alfred relança la conversation sur le sujet principal.

\- Vous avez quoi sur cet espion ?

\- Pas grand-chose de plus que ce que vous devez déjà savoir. Physique impressionnant, arme inhabituelle, résistance surprenante aux techniques classiques... Tout ce qu'on a pu définir, c'est qu'il était russe. Et encore, c'est parce qu'un des agents qui l'ont attrapé a reconnu l'accent. Un de ceux qui sont en état de parler, j'entends.

\- À vous entendre, je vais rendre visite à un monstre, ironisa Alfred en regardant le paysage qui défilait.

\- Depuis qu'il a été capturé, je dois changer les soldats qui le gardent après chaque repas parce qu'ils finissent par être effrayés par son simple regard, grinça le responsable. Alors qu'il est désarmé et attaché.

\- Fascinant... souffla la nation.

L'officiel ne dit rien mais pinça les lèvres dans une désapprobation typiquement militaire. La désinvolture de ce gamin haut placé lui déplaisait, malgré l'aura de confiance et le charisme qui émanaient de lui et le poussaient à lui accorder son respect.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais vous êtes sûr de pouvoir dompter ce genre de type ?

Alfred accorda de nouveau son attention à l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui adressa un sourire charmant.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas.

L'éclat de cruauté glaciale qui brillait dans les yeux bleu océan, en totale contradiction avec le sourire qui était pourtant sur le même visage, provoqua une sueur froide chez son interlocuteur. Le doute qui l'avait un instant saisi quant aux compétences de ce jeune inconnu disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

-oOo-

En arrivant devant le bâtiment perdu au milieu de la végétation, Alfred sourit. Un immeuble gris béton, parfaitement neutre, que rien ne permettait de distinguer d'un autre, était en réalité une prison spécialisée dans les prisonniers politiques spéciaux. Autrement dit, les espions.

Image même de l'américain caricatural dans son jean et sa veste d'aviateur, Alfred avait au moment de sortir complété sa tenue avec des lunettes de soleil. Pour un regard superficiel, il avait des allures de vedette qui se promène incognito ou de pilote d'avion en vacances.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Dorman sentit sa propre prestance diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du secrétariat, au profit de celui qu'il devait guider. Comme si son charisme s'était soudainement démultiplié en anticipant la confrontation avec le prisonnier.

Relevant ses lunettes d'une main, Alfred leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le geste aurait pu paraître irrespectueux en temps normal, mais personne ne s'en formalisa et le jeune homme à l'accueil s'emmêla immédiatement dans ses fiches en essayant de lui répondre.

\- Ha heu oui bien sûr le nouveau, enfin l'espion, enfin le russe, il a été mis... ah non c'est pas la bonne, après votre ordre ils l'ont changé de salle pour le mettre... attendez je l'ai, il est là ! bafouilla-t-il en indiquant un carré sur le plan du bâtiment.

\- La salle principale d'interrogatoire? releva Alfred en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas le toucher avant mon arrivée ?

\- Essayer ne coûtait rien, expliqua Dorman en haussant les épaules, je voulais simplement voir s'il y avait moyen de vous faire gagner du... du...

Le regard noir de fureur le cloua sur place. Les vagues de colères irradiaient presque du corps du représentant des States.

\- Vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct, fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Je... Ce n'était qu'une tentative pour voir si... Enfin je veux dire que comme vous alliez de toute façon... Rien de vraiment...

Incrédule, le secrétaire observait en silence le plus puissant homme de Floride se liquéfier devant un visiteur inconnu. Celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux un instant pour relâcher son emprise, puis s'adressa directement au jeune homme.

\- Personne ne rentre dans cette salle tant que je n'en ai pas terminé, déclara-t-il distinctement. Arrangez-vous pour que cet ordre soit respecté.

\- Yes sir ! Je vais vous accompag...

\- Pas besoin.

Et Alfred disparut dans les couloirs. La tension redescendit immédiatement dans le bureau. Les deux hommes soufflèrent un bon coup, puis se regardèrent et convinrent en silence qu'un verre de whisky serait plus que bienvenu. Ils trinquèrent en souhaitant bonne chance au prisonnier.

Alfred marchait à bonne allure dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, avec l'air décidé de celui qui sait où il va et qu'il vaut mieux laisser passer.

En arrivant devant la salle, il trouva un soldat visiblement jeune en train de se trémousser sur place. Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que possible et sembla soulagé de voir quelqu'un arriver. La nation sortit rapidement son badge officiel et posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat avec un air complice.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Tant que je suis dans la même pièce, pas besoin de garde.

\- Mais pourtant...

\- Vous voulez vraiment rester ici plus longtemps ?

\- No sir !

\- Alors filez.

\- Yes sir ! Thank God, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en s'éloignant.

Alfred sourit en le voyant disparaître dans le couloir, et prépara son visage le plus arrogant avant de pousser la porte.

En entrant, il fit directement face à Ivan. Le russe avait la tête relevée et eut un petit sourire en le voyant rentrer puis verrouiller derrière lui, avant de désactiver micros et caméras. Assis sur une chaise, mains menottées dans le dos, et simplement vêtu de son pantalon déchiré, Ivan était pourtant aussi sûr de lui que s'il était à Moscou.

\- Tu as pris ton temps, fit-il en souriant.

\- Mon bureau n'est pas exactement à côté, répliqua Alfred.

En parlant, l'américain s'était rapproché. Il prit rapidement une deuxième chaise parmi la foule d'objets et de meubles disséminés un peu partout dans la salle, et s'assit juste en face du russe. Une langue gourmande passa sur ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur le cou de son prisonnier.

\- Miss me, big guy ? murmura-t-il.

\- Pas spécialement. J'avais des infos à récupérer.

\- Tu es meilleur menteur que ça d'habitude.

Ivan le gratifia d'un regard ironique, qui disparut très vite. Alfred était venu s'installer sur ses genoux, et avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour une série de baisers remontant jusqu'à son oreille, où il se mit à murmurer.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé d'assez important récemment pour qu'une simple info exige la venue d'Ivan Bradinsky en personne. Tu t'es laissé capturer en blessant moins de dix personnes sans même que ce soit pour que d'autres espions s'échappent. Et tu as fait en sorte que ta nationalité et ton arme soient beaucoup trop facilement identifiables. Alors ?

Entre deux soupirs, Ivan trouva le moyen de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son adversaire avant de répondre.

\- J'avais envie de te revoir et tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir revenir tout de suite.

Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alfred, qui recula immédiatement pour retourner sur sa chaise. Il avait l'avantage, autant faire durer le plaisir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas très coopératif, sweetheart.

\- Il se trouve qu'on m' a déjà posé pas mal de questions aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne comptais pas employer les même méthodes...

La veste d'Alfred valsa sur une table, rapidement suivie par sa cravate. En simple chemise blanche, le tissu suivait à la perfection chaque ligne de son buste, détaillant les muscles et révélant beaucoup sans rien montrer. Avec un air aguicheur, l'américain se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise en ouvrant quelques boutons. Ivan tint moins de trois secondes avant de se mordre les lèvres de désir. Dire qu'il en était à se faire capturer exprès juste pour lui...

À la seconde où le geste lui avait échappé, Alfred se redressa et fit basculer la chaise d'Ivan en face de lui, penchée en avant pour que leurs visages soient à deux centimètres de se toucher. Le russe n'eut pas le temps de déglutir qu'il se trouvait pris dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une minute, les yeux brûlants et le pantalon serré. La chaise retrouva une stabilité relative, mais le regard lascif d'Alfred garantissait qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Lui aussi avait envie de plus.

Alors qu'Ivan s'attendait à ce que l'américain le fasse languir pendant un temps fou, celui-ci le surprit. Son jeune amant s'arrangea en quelques secondes pour avoir accès à son érection naissante et commencer à la caresser, tout en finissant d'ouvrir sa chemise de son autre main. Sentant le plaisir et la frustration commencer à former un mélange explosif dans son bas-ventre, le russe bougea ses poignets menottés.

_\- развяжи__меня_.

\- Sorry darling, I don't understand, se moqua l'américain.

\- Détache-moi.

\- Comment tu avais dis ça déjà... réfléchit Alfred en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise. Mmmm... Niet. J'aime t'avoir à ma merci.

Et avant qu'Ivan puisse répliquer, il se retrouva pris dans un baiser enflammé en même temps que son sexe était attisé par les attentions de son amant. Et pour compléter le tableau des plaisirs, Alfred commença à caresser son corps avec sa main disponible, embrasant les zones érogènes qu'il connaissait si bien. En quelques minutes, il sentit le souffle de son partenaire se faire court et son propre désir commencer à être hors de contrôle. Alors que ses mouvements provoquaient une association de plaisirs particulièrement forte, un gémissement léger, presque inaudible, échappa à Ivan pendant un cours instant.

Et Alfred perdit le contrôle. Ses yeux bleus se tintèrent de folie alors qu'il relevait son amant sans la moindre douceur, éjectant au passage la chaise trop encombrante, avant de briser la chaîne des menottes. Ivan n'eut pas le temps de se sentir plus libre de ses mouvements qu'il se retrouva plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur le plus proche. Il sentit son plaisir physique sur le point d'arriver à son apogée devant la brutalité de l'américain. Alfred fou de désir sexuel sans plus aucune maîtrise de lui-même était de loin la vision qui l'excitait le plus. De tous ses amants, seul l'américain dans cet état était parvenu à prendre le dessus au lit et à lui faire aimer ça.

De son côté, Alfred ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus à rien sinon à son envie de posséder Ivan, de le faire sien de toutes les manières possibles. Il se laissait entièrement dominer par ses pulsions et savait que son amant pouvait l'encaisser. Il envoya balader le reste de ses vêtements sans y réfléchir et bloqua les poignets d'Ivan au-dessus de sa tête, lui indiquant d'un regard qu'il avait intérêt à les y laisser. Il plaqua son corps contre celui du russe, faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, et l'embrassa farouchement avant de l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- You're mine.

Et il enchaîna sans ménagement sur un baiser-morsure dans son cou avant de descendre en faire sur tout son torse, semant des marques violettes sur la peau blanche du russe qui se laissait faire. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il adorait sentir Alfred le marquer comme ça. L'américain était d'ailleurs arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, et attendit à peine d'avoir fini sa dernière marque pour se jeter sur le membre dressé d'Ivan, qui ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir en sentant son sexe piégé dans la bouche de celui qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Incapable de résister plus de quelques minutes, il descendit poser ses mains sur la tête d'Alfred, l'encourageant à aller plus vite et plus loin dans sa fellation. Il sentit presque aussitôt deux mains attraper ses poignets et les coller brutalement au mur froid. La sensation le grisa, et cumulée aux attentions précédentes d'Alfred, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se déverser dans la bouche de son amant dans un mélange de soupir et de gémissement.

Les endorphines libérées le firent se détendre un peu et s'éloigner du mur alors qu'Alfred se relevait en essuyant sa bouche. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur et Ivan sentit aussitôt ses hormones reprendre le dessus. L'américain ne lui laissa pas plus d'une seconde avant de l'emmener jusqu'à un bureau où il l'allongea de force sur le dos. Le regard toujours fou, il posa une main sur les pectoraux d'Ivan, et commença à lécher consciencieusement deux doigts de l'autre, dans une parfaite imitation de fellation qui suffit à raviver la virilité du russe.

Alfred se pencha doucement sur le russe en se mordant la lèvre, et s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre de la bouche de son amant. Posant ses doigts juste à l'entrée de son intimité, il lui murmura une question.

\- Wanna become one with me, big guy ?

Ivan hésita un instant entre sa fierté qui lui commandait de relever la moquerie, et son désir qui lui ordonnait d'envoyer balader tout ce qu'il faudrait pour avoir Alfred. Une seconde plus tard, il agrippait le dos de l'américain et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Entièrement concentré sur la langue joueuse de son amant et leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre, il sentit à peine le premier doigt passer et Alfred en profita pour expédier la préparation.

Moins d'une minute plus tard et sans avoir interrompu leur baiser passionné, l'américain se mit à pénétrer son amant avec une étonnante douceur. Il le voulait entièrement, complètement, totalement. Ivan était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Même en se concentrant sur la langue d'Alfred jouant avec la sienne, Ivan eut du mal à s'habituer à la présence américaine. Ses ongles griffèrent le dos de son amant, qui frissonna de plaisir à cette sensation. Ne pas bouger devint encore plus difficile pour lui, mais se sentir enfin à l'intérieur du russe lui permit de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Ses yeux perdirent temporairement l'éclat de folie qui les animait jusque là.

Alfred éloigna ses lèvres de celles d'Ivan et posa une main sur sa joue avant de se perdre dans les yeux améthystes de son amant.

\- Everything's going to be fine. You can trust me.

Le russe était lui aussi perdu dans les yeux bleus où il ne lisait plus que du plaisir et l'envie de le rassurer. Les endorphines et l'adrénaline qui se diffusaient dans son organisme s'ajoutèrent à ce brusque changement d'attitude, pour lui faire dépasser une barrière qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais franchir.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

Une de ses mains glissa du dos d'Alfred vers son visage, qu'il amena de façon à pouvoir lui murmurer une phrase dans un souffle sans cesser de voir ses yeux.

_\- я люблю тебя__._

L'incompréhension d'Alfred se lut clairement dans ses yeux et il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Ivan avant de commencer à bouger lentement, leur provoquant à tous les deux une myriade de sensations de plaisir charnel.

Alfred déplaça sa main pour retenir Ivan par l'épaule, et alla mettre l'autre sous ses fesses pour faciliter les mouvements de va-et-viens. Dans le même temps, le russe avait posé une main sur les hanches de son amant et l'autre était enfouie dans les cheveux blonds de l'américain.

\- Et... en anglais ? tenta Alfred entre deux coups de reins.

Ivan se contenta de sourire avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Et pour décourager toute autre tentative, il alla jouer avec la mèche rebelle de l'américain. Celui-ci se cambra aussitôt dans un gémissement avant de lancer un regard furieux à son amant. L'air d'innocence ne parvint pas à convaincre Alfred, qui entreprit d'augmenter le rythme et la force de sa pénétration avec un sourire sadique.

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça...

Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, Ivan aurait presque envisagé de s'excuser si son amant n'avait pas essayé de profiter de son avantage.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure en russe, c'était quoi ?

\- Il fallait apprendre ma langue, sunflower... Dommage pour toi.

Une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans l'oeil d'Alfred, et le russe eut tout juste le temps de penser qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent dans sa façon de répondre. L'américain se retira brusquement et le releva sans ménagement pour le plaquer contre lui.

\- You should show me more respect, sweetheart.

Le grain de folie était revenu dans les yeux bleus. Plus ténu, mais bien présent. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Ivan se retrouva face au bureau et sentit Alfred le pénétrer de nouveau, mais sans douceur. Pour rester en équilibre, le russe se vit forcé de poser les mains sur le bureau et refusa pendant un instant l'idée de laisser son amant le prendre dans cette position. Et puis Alfred se déchaîna et Ivan fut incapable de ne plus penser à rien, complètement emprisonné dans une spirale de plaisir sauvage. Les mains d'Alfred le caressaient en insistant sur chaque zone sensible et il sentait sa prostate être délicieusement malmenée par le sexe de son amant. Seul Alfred avait réussi à lui faire voir autant d'étoiles en le dominant au lit. Ivan savait qu'il ne supporterait jamais ça d'un autre, mais Alfred était spécial. Si spécial qu'il se sentait prêt à le défier jusqu'à la lune et à ne jamais arrêter leur affrontement pour pouvoir continuer à vivre ce genre de moments. Si spécial qu'il pourrait même envisager de perdre contre lui si l'américain l'exigeait en échange d'une vraie relation.

Dans une explosion d'étoiles, Alfred se libéra enfin en lui, entraînant son propre orgasme moins d'une seconde plus tard. En sueur, l'américain se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant et se retira lentement.

Quelques instants après, les deux nations étaient étendues sur les vêtements de l'américain.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas au moins quelques infos à me laisser ? Moi aussi j'ai une réputation à tenir, argumentait Alfred.

\- Ça ne me parait pas vraiment faisable. J'ai dû insister pour venir personnellement à Cuba, je ne vais pas en plus rentrer en ayant avoué les informations que je suis venu chercher.

\- Moi je t'ai donné des trucs la dernière fois !

\- Trois informations scientifiques, dont deux se sont révélées être fausses, s'amusa Ivan en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Sinon, tu me donne deux intox plausibles et je te laisse partir.

Le russe haussa un sourcil, sceptique face au revirement soudain et à l'apparente innocence de son amant.

\- Deux intox plausibles ?

\- Ça et un petit truc en plus.

\- Du genre ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as dit en russe pendant qu'on... enfin tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es toujours fixé là-dessus ? répliqua Ivan en riant.

\- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Alors ?

La main du russe se promena sur le corps parfaitement sculpté d'Alfred, appréciant les courbes, les muscles, la douceur de la peau. Son regard devint étonnamment tendre et il réfléchit à la possibilité d'accepter. Finalement, ses caresses devinrent plus ciblées et ses yeux exprimèrent un autre type d'envie.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié.

\- Te fous pas de moi dude, tu te souviens très bi...

\- Mais j'arriverai peut-être à m'en souvenir si je me replaçais dans le contexte... insinua suavement Ivan.

Le regard d'Alfred changea complètement et il rapprocha son corps de celui du russe.

\- Ça, il ne va pas falloir me le dire deux fois...

-oOo-

Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt assez tôt le matin, Alfred avait fini par tomber de fatigue dans les bras d'Ivan après un énième orgasme. En souriant, le russe constata que malgré l'incroyable énergie de son amant, son endurance n'atteignait pas encore la sienne. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bel et bien endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front et replaça une ou deux mèches qui s'étaient collées à son visage.

Un pincement au coeur lui confirma ce qu'il craignait. L'idée de devoir le quitter dès le réveil, et de devoir rentrer chez lui en prétendant le détester, lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Le russe n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer ce genre de signaux. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son ennemi juré. En se traitant de crétin fini, il profita toutefois des quelques moments de tendresse qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Alors qu'il observait Alfred dormir depuis une dizaine de minutes, l'américain se pelotonna tout à coup contre le russe et se mit à sourire en dormant, l'air profondément heureux. Sans réfléchir, Ivan se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et prononça une phrase dans un souffle.

_\- я люблю тебя__. _I love you_._

La tête enfouie contre le torse d'Ivan, Alfred sourit un peu plus largement.

-oOo-

Quand Ivan se réveilla le lendemain matin, Alfred était parti depuis longtemps mais une pile de vêtements, ainsi que son écharpe, étaient posée non loin de lui. Un groupe de soldats flanqués d'un officier vint environ une heure plus tard lui signaler qu'il allait être transféré à Guantanamo.

Le transport fut cependant attaqué au gaz soporifique avant même d'arriver à l'aéroport et le prisonnier disparut sans laisser de traces.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ivan était de retour à Moscou et comparaissait devant un conseil d'état qui avait nettement plus peur de lui que l'inverse. Lorsqu'on lui demanda des détails sur son évasion, il fit une réponse simple.

\- Aucune prison américaine ne peut me retenir bien longtemps.

Personne ne se risqua à lui demander plus de détails.

Quelques heures plus tard, perdu dans ses papiers, ses pensées s'envolèrent de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps avant qu'Alfred revienne se faire capturer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce duo de texte et mon côté guimauve a un peu repris le dessus... faut croire que je suis irrécupérablement fleur bleue.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot si c'est le cas ou si vous avez des conseils/remarques à me faire.

Plein de chocolat liégeois pour vous ! (on aime les glaaaaaaces)


End file.
